Amante de los gatos
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Ino Yamanaka esta decidida a tener una mascota aunque fuera de otra persona. Hasta que después de mucho tiempo al fin consigue una propia


**.**

 **.**

 **Amante de los gatos**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino Yamanaka se encontraba buscando por cada rincón de la residencia Nara.

-Ino ya déjalo, vamos a comer- suplicaba Chouji después de estar horas detrás de su amiga "ayudándola"

-Si problemática mi madre se pondrá furiosa si no bajamos con ellos-

-¡No me digas problemática Shikamaru!- con su pequeña mano golpeo el brazo de su amigo

-Vamos, déjalo ya- tomo la mano con la que lo golpeo y la guio hasta donde estaban sus padres comiendo amenamente

-¿Conseguiste atraparlo princesa?- ayudo a la pequeña a sentarse en la mesa

-No- se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero

-¿Por qué no puedo tener uno?- exigía molesta

-Porque son sucios, tiran pelo y hacen mucho desastre. Además requieren de muchos cuidados-

-Yo lo puedo hacer- le acerco un florero a su madre que estaba terminando un ramo de flores

-Ino, por favor- miro fijamente a la niña para que detuviera su charla, siempre la misma

-Bien iré a casa de Shikamaru- salió corriendo entusiasmada

-Regresa pronto- grito para que la escuchara

Medito todo el trayecto, visualizando los pros y los contra de tener una mascota

Pro: son lindos

Contra: tienen garras

Pro: son cariñosos

Contra: cambian muy fácil de humor

Pro: son fieles

Contra: pueden desaparecer por días

Pro: esos días no necesitan cuidado

Contra: hacen lo que quieren

Sin prestar atención al camino y por inercia ya había llegado a su destino y recién habían abierto la puerta

-Ino-chan que gusto, pasa- la morena le sonrió a la chica y se hizo a un lado para pasar –Shikamaru está en el jardín

-Gracias, con permiso- hizo una ligera reverencia y salió en dirección del moreno

-Shika- sonrió y se acercó al joven –Hola pequeñín- se acercó lentamente hasta el animal quien al verla salió corriendo

-Problemática- comenzó a carcajearse ante la reacción de la mascota

-No es gracioso Shikamaru- golpeo el brazo del chico

-Si lo es, lo maltratas tanto que hasta te tiene miedo-

-No es verdad- tomo desprevenido al animal y lo cargo entre sus brazos

-Ino lo lastimas- miro con lastima al pobre quien trataba inútilmente zafarse de su agarre

-No es verdad- sujeto las cuatro patas, dos con cada mano para que no pudiera moverse

Tras varios minutos donde Ino lo acariciaba, lo apretaba contra ella y lo besaba por fin le devolvió su libertad

-Por eso ahuyentas a los gatos- replico Shikamaru mientras su amiga se sentaba a su lado y bebía un poco de té helado.

Con el tiempo los padres de la rubia esperaban que su afición por tener un gato terminara, el hecho de que se la pasara cada dia en casa de los Nara hacían que ese pensamiento se esfumara. Yoshino y Shikamaru se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de la rubia, la apreciaban y llenaban de dicha cada que está ahí. Todos tenían gratos momentos, todos…. Excepto mila.

-Mila, ven, coita linda… bsh bsh bsh bsh mila- traía un trozo de carne para hacer caer al gato

-Ino no lo lograras, está cansada-

-Claro que no-

-Ino llevas martirizando al pobre animal toda su vida, dale espacio-

-Tsk- golpeo al moreno y se fue a su casa

Ino había salido de misión por casi tres meses, la gata de la familia Nara era quien más agradecida estaba. A su regreso aún seguía molesta con el comentario de su amigo "martirizas al pobre animal" ¿el que sabía sobre el amor a las mascotas? Él no podía imaginarse lo que la chica pensaba y sentía por no tener una mascota, a sus 18 años sentía que estaba lista pero el hecho de aun vivir con sus padres eso no era una idea.

Se dio un baño, se colocó una playera que le llegaba a media pierna y se recostó después de cepillar su cabello. Estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando su madre la saco de su tranquilidad

-Ino, te busca Shikamaru-

-Voy- maldijo por lo bajo y bajo las escaleras imitando la aburrición y cansancio de su amigo

-Ino- se levantó y beso la mejilla de la chica –que bueno que regresaste-

-Shikamaru ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-YO también te extrañe- soltó irónico y sarcástico

-Ya enserio- debía mantenerse enojada con el chico, aunque lo extraño en su larga ausencia ese comentario le dolía, aunque no tanto como ella exageraba

-Te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿Qué es?- se acercó la rubia entusiasmada

-Cierra los ojos- con su mano le ayudo a hacerlo –no hagas trampa-

-Ya Shikamaru- apretó los ojos para evitar abrirlos

A pesar de sentir algo frio en su nariz cerraba más fuerte los ojos para que la curiosidad no la dejara abrirlos

-Ábrelos-

-Miau- Le brillaron los ojos a la rubia al escuchar ese sonido

-Shika es hermoso- tomo entre sus manos al pequeño animal blanco como la nieve y de ojos azules

-Me recuerda a alguien problemática-

-Baka- miro molesta al moreno y después continúo acariciando al cachorro

-¿Sabes que no puedo tener una mascota?- recordó y su mirada se entristeció

-Ahora puedes, hable con tus padres, ese gato es por tu culpa-

-¿Mi culpa?- abrió los ojos de donde estaban a punto de salir llamas por tal acusación

-Sí, el dia que te fuiste la gata salió y quedo preñada y ese fue el único que salió de color diferente todos los demás salieron como su madre-

-¿En verdad puedo quedármelo?- miro suplicante

-Si-

-KYAAAAAA!- se lanzó a los brazos del moreno después de dejar cuidadosamente al animal en el sofá –Gracias Shika-

-¿Cómo le pondrás?- rodeo a la chica entre sus brazos

-mmmm….- coloco su dedo índice en su barbilla y medito algunos segundos –Shika- sonrió

-Problemática- frunció el ceño al escucharlo. La idea de hacerla cambiar de opinión estaba descartada a Ino Yamanaka nadie la hacía cambiar de opinión

 **Fin**

Gracias por leer, este fic está inspirado en mi historia. En mi casa hay cinco gatos los cuales huyen en cuanto me ven o me escuchan T.T espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlos

Nos leemos pronto

Besitos


End file.
